Confessions In An Elevator
by ands11
Summary: Edward finally realized that he's in love with Bella. The only problem: She's his best friend. What happens when they're stuck in an elevator during a scavenger hunt and true feelings slip out? All human. One-shot.


**Confessions In An Elevator**

"Alice, we've been shopping non stop for three hours. Can we please stop by to eat or something?" Bella asked, balancing the four bags in her hands that Alice bought for her.

"Or hit the arcade maybe." Jasper whined, dragging the bags that Alice told him to hold.

"Oh alright, you bunch of babies. Let's eat." Alice sighed. Emmett punched his fist in the air while his other hand was clasped with Rosalie's.

We headed over to the café and sat at the table near the window. There were six of us so we had to join two tables together in order for us to fit. The girls sat in a row near the window while we boys sat in front of them. Bella was across from me. Next to her were Rose and Alice. Across them were Emmett and Jasper. Settled, a waitress that looked our age came and took our order.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I gulped and turned my attention to my cutlery that was placed in front of me. A fork held more interest in me than she did. I'm not sure if it was my imagination or something but I thought I heard Bella growl.

"I'll have the salad and ice lemon tea." Alice ordered, closing her menu and handing it over to the waitress. She nodded and wrote it down.

"Mushroom ravioli and Coke." Bella said, glaring at the waitress who seemed to be ignoring her by flashing me a flirtatious smile.

"I'll have the same," Jasper said.

"Ice cappuccino and the chicken lasagna." Rosalie ordered. The waitress scribbled on the notebook in her hands.

"Seafood pasta, the special pepperoni pizza, chicken Marsala and coffee." Emmett slumped back in his chair after giving his menu a quick scan. We all stared at him with open mouths.

"I hope you're going to share that." Alice teased.

"Not a chance." Emmett laughed. The waitress shook her head and turned to me.

"And what can I get for you?" She emphasized. I cringed internally.

"A glass of water and a blueberry scone." I ordered lamely.

"Edward, you've got to eat more than that." Bella told me.

"Yeah, you look like you've barely eaten since yesterday." Emmett piped in.

"That's because he _did_ barely eat since yesterday." Rosalie corrected.

"He'll have the clam chowder and ice lemon tea." Bella ordered for me. I shook my head furiously at the waitress.

"No, stick to _my_ order." I demanded. She nodded her head and hurried off the kitchen to drop our order. Bella slumped back in her chair and sighed.

"Edward, what's gotten into you? You've eaten nothing for the past two days." Bella asked, clearly concerned.

"You're always pale. Plus the black circles under your eyes are getting darker by the hour." Jasper pointed out.

"And I don't think staring into thin air for half an hour is healthy." Emmett laughed. I glared at him which made him shut up immediately.

"I'm fine. Give it a rest." I muttered under my breath. Everyone around me nodded their heads except for Bella who gave me a knowing look. She knew me too well. But then again, that is what best friends are for.

"Here you go." The same waitress said, holding a tray filled with our food. She then left but not before handing me a napkin with her number in it. Then she left with a wink. I'm pretty sure everyone in the table saw it but they chose to ignore it. _Smart move._

"So what are we going to do after this?" Rosalie asked, taking a bite of her lasagna. Alice was about to answer when Rosalie continued, "Anything besides shopping, please. My feet ache like hell." Alice pouted and grumpily shoved her salad in her mouth.

"How about a scavenger hunt?" Jasper suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alice bounced in her seat. "We can start right after we finish eating."

"But what are we hunting for?" Bella squeaked as if she was afraid in asking that particular question. Honestly, I would too.

"I'll make a list!" Alice squealed. She grabbed her purse and took out a small notebook before furiously writing in it. While she was doing so, we all except for Alice glared at Jasper.

"What?" Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"This is all your fault." Emmett accused.

"So it's my fault she's happy?" Jasper asked, gesturing both of his hands to himself.

"No, it's your fault I'm going to get bruises on my feet tomorrow morning." Rosalie glared as Jasper shrugged again.

Somehow under ten minutes, Alice managed to write three lists for each team. By each team, I mean her and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Bella and I. She handed them out and started reading the list out loud for everyone to hear.

"A ticket to Angels and Demons. A Dance Dance Revolution Mat. 500 grams of white chocolate. A brown Nike bag. A birthday cake. Red, silk boxers. The latest movi—"Alice read out loud.

"Alice. We get it. You don't have to read it out loud." Rose sighed, rubbing her temples. Alice flashed her a cheek grin and stood up.

"Wait, what's the prize if we win?" Emmett asked, stuffing his mouth with a slice of pizza on his right hand and a piece of chicken on the other.

"The losers must do everything the winner tells them to do. No objection, no complaints and no whining." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, let's go!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Everyone stood up except for Emmett who seemed to be shoving every food in sight.

"What about me? I'm not done eating yet!" Emmett mumbled through his stuffed mouth.

"Not my problem. Now let's go." Rosalie dragged him outside as he pouted. We all chipped in and paid for our food. Then, we went outside to the middle of the mall.

"Alright, we meet back here in exactly an hour." Rose chirped, synchronizing her red wristwatch. Everyone nodded and sighed.

"And we start now!" Alice yelled, dragging along Jasper as they walked up the escalator; Rose and Emmett jumped in the elevator and waved at us before the doors closed which left Bella and I alone for the first time today.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me." Bella smiled. "Ready, Edward? Let's go to the cinema first." I nodded my head as we started to walk to the cinema in search for the ticket to Angels and Demons.

"One ticket to Angels and Demons." Bella said to the guy behind the counter. He looked somewhat confused.

"Just one?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the both of us. "You know, we have this new promotion that started just last week. Our manager thought that it might be a good idea. It's called the Couple's Special. Two tickets in the price of one."

"Oh, erm. W-w-we're not a coup-couple." Bella stuttered, obviously blushing behind her hair that she laid out as a curtain.

"Really? Cause you two look li—"

"Just give us the damn ticket." I growled. This guy was testing my patience. By the look of his face, it was pretty clear he was scared and shocked. He nodded, typed a few things on the computer and handed us the damn ticket with his shaking hands.

"Thank you." Bella yelled to the guy behind the counter as she tried to keep with my pace.

"Edward, you didn't have to be m—"

"What's next on the list?" I growled at her. She was quiet then. I could tell she was surprised. I've never growled at her before. Ever. She stopped walking and stared at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. She broke eye contact with me to play with her fingers. "C'mon, Bells. Don't be like that. I'm having a rough week."

"If you would just tell me what your problem is, I can help you. You know that, as your best friend, I have every right to worry about you and right now, I'm more than worried. I'm—I'm—I'm-- just tell me what's wrong!" She stomped her feet.

"It's nothing you can solve." I whispered, too soft for her to hear.

"What?" She asked again.

"What's next?" I changed the subject. She stayed silent for a while; staring at me in disbelief.

She sighed and shook her head before answering my question, "A Dance Dance Revolution mat."

"That's on the highest floor." I answered. The only video game store that sold them were on the highest floor. "Let's use the elevator." She nodded, not making a single sound.

I sighed and walked over to the elevator. After pressing the down button, the elevator doors opened. No one was there except for the two of us. We climbed in and pressed the fifth floor. The elevator moved slowly, too slow and the air around us was tensed, you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly the lights started to flicker and it stopped moving. The elevator stopped moving. We were in between the third floor and the fourth. _Shit._ Could it get any shittier than this? I ran a hand through my hair and slid down the wall and onto a sitting position. Bella looked terrified.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it seemed like the elevator is stuck for the mean time." The speaker above us boomed. "Maintenance is trying it's best to solve the problem but for now, please do not panic. We're not sure how long it will take for maintenance to figure out the problem; it could take hours. Again, we're sorry for the inconvenience." The speaker added.

"Great. Just great." Bella paced back and forth. "How can you just sit there and not worry? We're stuck in an elevator!"

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I rolled my eyes at her statement. She stopped pacing and sent a death glare at me.

"What is your problem, Edward?! What the hell has been going on with you lately?!" She all but yelled. I flinched from her tone.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I sighed.

"Stop giving me that 'It's nothing' crap! It's not nothing! Something's up and you're not telling me what it is! Tell me, Edward! What's wrong? You know I'm always here for you. Are you in trouble? Are you scared? Nervous? Anxious? Anything! Just tell me what it is! No matter what it is, I don't care. I'll be there for you! Just tell me what's been going on in your head! I don't care if you robbed a bank, I'll help you escape. If you killed someone, I'll help you bury the body. I'll still be there for you because that's what best friends do!" She yelled in frustration. She had that pleading look on her face. An expression she doesn't usually use unless she's desperate.

"Would you still be there for me if I wanted to be more than just your best friend?" I asked out loud. The truth was finally out. The reason why I was acting funny was out. The secret that I've held inside me the minute I realized I loved her more than just my average best friend was out. And I instantly regretted it coming out of my mouth.

"What?" She asked, stunned. I stood up, walked over to her and took her small, delicate hands in mine. They were soft and warm and they fit perfectly in my hands. This is going to sound cheesy but it felt as if we were pieces to a puzzle that fit perfectly.

"If I don't say this now, I will surely break. Bella, I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be something more in your life. Someone that means more to you than your best friend. I want you to love me the same way I love you right now. Not as your measly best friend but as something more." I cupped her face in my hands and gazed into the deepest shade of brown eyes I've even seen.

"Edward, I'm sorry but we can't." She whispered, shaking her head. "Some things we don't talk about are better left unsaid. It's not right."

"Why? I love you more than everything summed up in this world and I know you love me the same way too!" I admitted. _There's no turning back now._

"Don't say things that you will regret later in life." She said, avoiding my eyes by staring at ever corner in the small area.

"You think I'll regret loving you? Bella, listen to me. I love you and that's the beginning of everything."

"Edward, don't do this. I love you, I do but we can't. It'll jeopardize our friendship. It might not go back to the way it used to be if it doesn't work out between us." Her eyes were getting glassy. A tear slid out of the corner of her eye. I wiped it with my thumb and stared into her eyes again.

"How would you know we won't work out? How are you positively sure that we might not make it? Give me a chance to prove myself. Just like the time we met in daycare. Remember? You told me to prove to you that I can get to the cookie jar and get two cookies for the both of us before dinner without anyone knowing. And I did. Why can't this be like that?"

"Because we're not in daycare anymore, Edward! Please understand me. Please. This is a risk I am not willing to take. I can't lose you." She struggled to get free from my grip and she managed to do it.

"But--"

"No." She answered. Her posture was tensed; stiff. She had her arms folded on her chest and her back was facing me.

"So what? That's it? You're just going to leave me hanging?"

"Sooner or later, your crush will disappear. It's just a stage." She turned around to face me and inched closer. Next, she placed her hand on my cheeks. "A phase. You're a teenager, Edward. This is bound to happen to every teenage male."

"Bella, this isn't just a crush. This phase or stage or whatever you'll call, it will not pass." I shook my head furiously.

"Well, I--" She dropped her hand to the side and sighed.

"No, Bella. No. Don't judge us. You didn't even give us a chance! Have you ever stopped to think that we might turn out different? That we might make it? That by taking it onto the next level, we might even last for years to come. Take Jasper and Alice for example. They were best friends and they still are! Look at them now! They're in love. Ever thought that we might turn out like them?"

"Please be reasonable with me, Edward." She begged with her eyes.

I placed my hands on her waist and leaned in to close the space in between us and captured her warm, full lips in mine. She was shocked at first; not responding but then she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer whilst her other hand ran through my bronze locks. My hands on her waist just became tighter. A moan escaped her mouth when my tongue begged for entrance on her bottom lip. She complied without thinking twice. My tongue explored the insides of her mouth as she did the same to me. Then, our tongues were battling each other for dominance. With none of us wanting to lose, we parted before things got a little steamier.

"Just one chance." I whispered as I rested my forehead on hers.

"I don't kno--" She whispered back before I cut her off.

"Just one chance. That's all I'm asking for. You can cut me into pieces and throw the remainings of me off a cliff if I ever end up breaking your heart." I assured. She looked up at me, staring lovingly into my eyes. She wasn't sure. Neither was I.

"Alright. Just one." She agreed.

I felt like ripping off the elevator doors and start to run around the mall yelling 'She said Yes!'. But then again, that would take things a little bit too far. Instead, I captured her lips in mine once again. Except this time, it was pure. When we parted, gasping for air in the tiny space, I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She had the same expression on her face. Then, the elevator started to move upwards again. We arrived on our floor with our hands clasped together and left with wide smiles on our faces along with a huge thanks to the elevator that brought us together.

* * *

Just wanted you to know that everything I wrote in this one-shot happened to me the other day with my best friend. Excpet for the kiss though, we can't do that since it's against our religion :( And indeed, we did have a scavenger hunt before we got stuck in the elevator. So please do not flame me cause I'm writing from experience.


End file.
